


Reignite

by Bandicoot



Series: The Summer of Smut [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (link in Notes), (yes that couch), Anal Sex, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Olga knows all... lol (she's in one scene), Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s05e11 They Did What?, Season/Series 05, Sequel/additional scene to 'Extinguished', Tender Sex, Top Edward Nygma, cowboy position... I think (Ed's doing all the work), one moment of biting but not enough for its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot
Summary: Sequel/part 2 ofExtinguished.“I want you too, Oswald. Are you sure?” Edward strokes at Oswald's arms reassuringly. “We can slow down-"“No! No... I mean, unless you want to. I can wait if you can.”Oswald looks deep into Edward's eyes, peripherals catching sight of the tongue that wets Edward's lips.“I don't think I can, to be honest...”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: The Summer of Smut [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Reignite

**Author's Note:**

> ********** IMPORTANT NOTE **********
> 
> Please read part 1 first, as it has all the build-up (which for me, is the best part!), and will include some context for this story. I kept the stories separate for non-smut readers to still enjoy up to a point.
> 
> My contribution to our Discord's 'Summer of Smut' event, with the prompt 'Couch sex'. I'm late, with being slow, writing more than intended, and shit happening in my life.
> 
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis on words during dialogue.

Who knew tonight's events would lead them here. Last night they had made their pact, promises made on a knife's edge until there's nothing but lies. The lies however don't hold up, walls of defence crumbling at the onslaught of the hug that just had everything rushing back to them, of memories and soft touches and the panic of the other's safety, all burning down the walls that were supposed to protect them.

Despite those walls breaking down, others remained standing, but neither they lasted for long, especially for Edward. It'd been scary for them both, sat on the exact same couch in front of that fire like they'd time travelled back to that eventful night, which even came with its own sacrifice on Edward's part.

Yesterday, it had been Oswald's turn to return that favour and much more, fate leading them back here where it all started.

“You're sweet...” Oswald comments, laying down the glasses on a nearby table, not taking his eyes off Edward, acknowledging the hesitant smile and the way his eyes appear a little shocked at the compliment.

He takes that as a win.

Oswald wastes no time locking their lips together, pushing to get a reaction out of Edward, to rise _something_ out of him, strip Oswald of all his morals until there's nothing left. He wants to be taken care of, to take care of Edward, work their way through this new experience. Hands are all over him, unsettled on what to do, where to start first. Oswald knows the feeling. They'll be time for that...

“Oswald...” Edward breathes, pushing Oswald away. “Your eye. Perhaps we shouldn't-”

“My eye's fine. _Please, Ed..._ I want you,” Oswald breathes, fixing the distance between them.

“I want you too, Oswald. Are you sure?” Edward strokes at Oswald's arms reassuringly. “We can slow down-”

“No! No... I mean, unless you want to. I can wait if you can.”

Oswald looks deep into Edward's eyes, peripherals catching sight of the tongue that wets Edward's lips.

“I don't think I can, to be honest...” Edward huffs out, sounding just as desperate. “How do you w-?”

“I want to feel you, Ed, _please_. I want to be close to you,” Oswald pleads.

He begins to gracefully fall back to lie down, coaxing Edward to follow with a pull of his tie, pleased when he feels Edward's weight settle on top of him and a kiss on his lips. The position isn't long-term, their legs dangling off the couch at an angle that becomes uncomfortable quickly, especially for Oswald's bad leg.

“Let's reposition,” Oswald gasps, signalling Edward to get off him.

Edward helps him up into a sitting position, their fingers entwined in a mutual confusion on how to proceed.

“Um... I may have some coconut oil, you know... for a substitute,” Oswald suggests, blushing at the talk of sex. “If I have any left, I'm not sure...”

“Hold that thought.”

Edward holds up an index finger as he removes himself, one of the many quirky hand gestures Oswald has grown fond of. He heads upstairs momentarily, quickly returning with those long legs of his. Oswald thinks how nice it must be to get from A to B so efficiently. Edward joins him back on the couch.

“I have these,” Edward smiles, holding up two bottles of lube.

How crude.

“How- Where did you get _these_?”

It's a bit of an embarrassing topic, Oswald can tell by the look on Edward's face.

“Well I... when I was living in the library I'd... raid broken down stores,” Edward smiles bashfully, though feels a little proud of his sinful antics. “Helped relieve the stress.”

No argument there. Edward was a mess when he stormed into City Hall, pointing a gun around. Oswald could never forget how red his eyes looked.

“I can sympathize,” Oswald agrees. “I... had nights like that, certainly. No lube though.”

Edward laughs at that, breaking Oswald out of his thoughts.

“Has someone being a naughty little penguin~?” he purrs, his flirtatious eyes sizing Oswald up. “Was _I_ in your thoughts? You were in mine, even when I tried not to think of you. You have a persistent presence...~”

“ _Yes_...” Oswald croaks. “ _Please,_ I need you _..._ ”

He's grabbing at Edward desperately, wants him out of his clothes, have Edward's power all over him, _taking_ what's his.

Edward can have it all.

It's nothing short of a mess the way they undress each other, throwing ties and shirts behind the couch. They don't savour the moment of really admiring each other, save for the odd glance, both noting the scars on each other's chest and stomach. Oswald's from the gunshot Edward had given him, among other wounds, Edward's from... something else, old, from the looks of them. The trousers are last, Edward standing up to easily slip out of them while Oswald has to attend to his leg brace first. Oswald reaches down to undo the buckles, but Edward kneels in front of him, hands already on the contraption.

“Let me...” Edward offers, looking at Oswald to confirm if it was absolutely fine.

Oswald nods, looking down as Edward gets to work on undoing the buckles and removing the straps. The angle and position Edward is at is _very_ inviting, the insinuation already putting ideas in his head on how he wants Edward in the future. The leg brace is removed, partially grateful that he doesn't have to watch Edward at that angle anymore, but also feeling stripped of his right to enjoy more of it. The leg brace is carefully placed to one side.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Oswald kicks out of his own trousers, leaving both of them just in their underwear, standing there like they're waiting for something to happen. It's rather awkward...

Edward initiates on removing his first, hoping it'll make Oswald more comfortable. It does the trick, Oswald in the midst of removing his just as Edward finishes, who throws his underwear to join the heap of clothes from earlier and walks back to the couch.

When Oswald lifts his head back up, he spots Edward already seated on the couch. The sight almost has him dropping his underwear still held in his hand; Edward man spreading his legs, a hand lazily pleasuring his cock.

“ _Fuck..._ ” Oswald rasps, dropping his underwear to the side.

Edward looks like a luxurious bastard, as he should be.

“Take a seat, _Oswald..._ I'll get you ready...~”

It's an awkward mess on Oswald's part on positioning himself _just right_. He lifts his left leg up first, the knee at Edward's side, hoping his bad leg will follow and not putting too much strain on it, though he's hesitant to place the other knee respectively, and his leg protests slightly. He purposely tries to avoid their lower parts from touching yet, wants to take this one step at a time and sync himself up for that moment after he's done recovering at the knowledge of sitting in Edward's lap, naked. Edward assists his positioning, hands on his hips to guide him, unknowing of Oswald's inner struggle.

“Wait!” He goes stiff, feels like he's going to fall.

“Are you alright? Is it your leg?” Edward strokes at Oswald's sides, soothing him.

“No. I mean yes, no, my leg's fine, just... we'll be touching...”

Oswald looks into Edward's eyes and thinks he sees disappointment. He hates himself for it.

“We will, if we continue. Do you want to back out?”

“No, never! I already said we would, _didn't I_?” The tone comes off sounding a little unintentionally bitter.

“It's _not_ a commitment. You're allowed to change your mind, Oswald,” Edward says, a little ruffled himself.

“I know... I just wanted to take it slow, get used to you. All of this... it's very new to me.”

Edward hadn't really thought about what Oswald had or hadn't done. That should've been on his mind more!

“I didn't know... Sorry.”

“You weren't to know. You can't know everything, Ed. _Despite_ that you _think_ you do.” Oswald gets a smile out of that. “Alright... I'm ready.”

He lifts his right leg up, knee at Edward's other side and hands at the back of the couch. They're _so close_ now, both getting shivers to the sensation they feel between their legs when they touch, Edward moaning while Oswald releases something of a broken moan and gasp in one.

Oswald moves his hands to Edward's shoulders at first, but instinct takes over to wrap his arms around Edward's neck, resting his head on a shoulder blade to hide his face until he's ready to face Edward.

“You okay?” Edward breathes, rubbing Oswald's back.

“Yeah...” Oswald pants.

They remain like this for a moment, Oswald pulling back when he's ready, kissing Edward on the lips at the first opportunity. It serves as a distraction to what he's feeling downstairs, the sensation dimming into something that feels less intense, less scary. He's passed the first hurdle. The hands on his hips stroke up and down, easing the tense muscles to relax, a soft massage that fills Oswald with contentment.

Oswald breaks away from the kiss, taking the moment to look at the face in front of him. There's still disbelief in his mind when it's Edward's face he sees, fully acknowledging the position they're in and the unmistakable hardness below. How Edward's eyes look both sharp and calm in a way a storm becomes a gentle rain shower, or the waves of an ocean lazily stroke the sands of a beach. Only in his wildest dreams...

“I love you...” He hadn't said the words yet, compelled to say them now to make the statement as concrete as he could, making sure Edward knew it to be true. A silly notion, he thinks, but one he does anyway.

“I know... me too...” Edward whispers, offering a sad smile in return, emphasized by his eyebrows.

The reply nearly has Oswald crying.

“Say it. I need to hear you say it,” he chokes out.

He expects the tears to fall once Edward says the words, but when Edward holds his face so tenderly, they begin to form prematurely.

“I love you, Oswald... I hope you know that, and I'll do everything in my power to prove it to you.”

The tears fall freely now, Edward smearing them across Oswald's cheek below his good eye, the tears of the other being soaked up in the bandage.

“You don't have to prove anything to me, Ed, I know... That's why you stayed, isn't it?”

Edwards nods, somewhat afraid to speak his answer.

“I had my suspicions... your story didn't really add up, but I pushed the thoughts aside and chose to believe what I considered believable because it was safer that way.”

Edward brings their foreheads together with the back of Oswald's head, nuzzling slightly in hopes the action will help convey how he feels.

“I wish I'd told you sooner... all those months, _years..._ ”

“ _Don't._ I'd rather not think of 'what ifs',” Oswald butts in, rubbing Edward's shoulders. “Let's just make the most of what we have now, okay?” There's a pause when Edward doesn't answer, seemingly looking at Oswald's chest instead. “Can you do that for me, Ed? For _us_?”

Edward nods again but speaks up this time.

“Yes.” He draws his head back. “Absolutely.” His smile brightens up the room in a way the fire never could.

Edward feels a sudden coldness when Oswald's hands leave his shoulders, his gaze following as to where they're going. Oswald grabs at the bottles of lube Edward had placed on the couch, having since fallen in the nook of the couch's cushion and arm, now holding the items for Edward to take up.

No words are spoken in the exchange, Edward just delicately taking up the bottles, eyeing them for a moment while Oswald wraps his arms around Edward's neck again. He unscrews the caps to both, pouring some onto his fingers while Oswald hides his face in the crook of Edward's neck, nose smushed against the skin. Edward rubs the contents into his fingers, getting them slick.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, giving Oswald all the time he needs for mental preparation.

Oswald turns his head slightly so his words aren't muffled.

“Nervous... excited... You?”

“Much the same... Can I...?” Edward holds up his fingers to show Oswald.

“Yes. Be gentle though...”

Laying his head on Edward's right shoulder, Oswald's able to take in some of Edward's face. The angle doesn't provide a great view, but it's something to focus on, and he feels safe close to Edward's neck. He feels Edward's hand ghost at his hips, travelling down to graze at his cheeks. Oswald's never felt more ready and scared in his life. His body jolts slightly when Edward's index finger brushes near his opening but forces himself to relax.

When the finger pushes inside, he lets out a shuddered breath, holding onto Edward tighter, face again hidden in Edward's neck. The feeling is _weird_ , but not painful, with it only being one digit so far. There's going to be resistance soon when more are added, but it'll be worth it. In this moment, he doesn't desire anything more.

Edward prods half his finger in and out, gently opening Oswald up until he can submerge the finger as deep as possible, repeating the motion for Oswald to get accustomed to.

The feeling of Edward's finger inside him, working him open feels amazing, once he'd gotten past the weird feeling. The slick digit moving in and out, pleasuring his walls. He wants more, because it's not enough, growing slightly impatient. When Edward strokes at his prostate, however, that desperation only grows that much more, moaning in bliss at how good it feels. He almost wants to speed things up, but he trusts Edward to do what's best.

The finger is removed, quickly replaced with an additional finger, fighting off the resistance until they're allowed better access. Oswald thinks he could come just from this, the fingertips at his prostate once again, making him gradually lose it. He's beginning to think taking refuge in Edward's neck was a good call because he doesn't think he could handle Edward's face right now. Too embarrassed, and watching Edward's expressions as he fingers him could be too much for him.

Oswald continues to let out pleasurable sounds, breathing all over Edward's neck, occasionally moaning out 'fuck' or 'God'. He distracts himself by laying kisses on Edward's neck, wanting to mark the skin with his affection. Edward has such an elegant, lean neck, just waiting to be marked.

Edward removes his fingers from Oswald, coating them again with more lube.

“I'm gonna add a third finger now,” he says, waiting for a response.

“Yeah...” Oswald mumbles out, still kissing Edward's neck. He knows this might hurt a little.

Forcing all three digits inside is a struggle, causing Oswald to cry out. Air puffs out of his nose, releasing his hold on Edward's neck to dig into his shoulders. He grits his teeth, hissing at the pain, instinct compelling him to return some of that pain by biting Edward's neck.

The groan Edward makes goes straight to Oswald's cock and stomach, lips smirking around his teeth at the erotic performance. He suddenly feels more braver in the moment, but it soon dies down when Edward's fingers move inside him, and eventually, Oswald has to let go of Edward's neck to gasp and heave on how Edward's fingers are making him feel. The pain morphs into pleasure over time, and it's becoming unbearable at this point. He needs Edward inside him, _now_.

“E-Ed... Ed... I need you _inside_... _Please_ , can't wait no more...”

There's some discomfort when Edward withdraws, but it allows Oswald a moment to relax. He pulls back his face, getting a good look at Edward now, eyes catching movement of a hand that grabs the second bottle of lube. He watches Edward pour a good majority of it into his hands, following the hand's movement when it diverges south. The sight of Edward manhandling himself, coating his cock until it's slick with lube, giving it a delightful sheen, is a sight Oswald never imagined himself seeing. It's completely obscene, and he doesn't want to look away. Even the occasional noise of Edward's hand as it moves up the wet length makes Oswald's mouth water.

_That's going inside me..._

“Would you like some on yours?”

The question has blood rushing to Oswald's face.

“Yes...”

Edward finishes with himself, the thought of using the excess of lube on Oswald rather than his own thigh. Kill two birds with one stone, though he wonders how much of _this bird_ he can kill.

Delicately, Edward wraps his hand around Oswald's member. The touch is nothing short of sensational, groaning with his mouth open and eyes closed. It's lazy strokes, and it does wonders for him, not wanting to overstimulate right now. He suspects Edward only has the lube on his hand to work with, saving the rest for later, should they need extra.

“Ed...”

“I know,” Edward replies, smiling as he finishes up with the hand movements. He knows what Oswald wants. “Hold on tight, I'm gonna shuffle forward a bit. That way you can wrap your legs around me so your legs don't get cramped.”

“Okay.”

Oswald does just that, arms wrapped around Edward's neck while the man gets into position, making room between him and the back of the couch.

“Wrap around me. I've got you.” Edward smiles reassuringly at Oswald's face, hands holding him in place while getting his legs in place. It's a little awkward, but they make it work.

The position is much more relieving on Oswald's knees, but it also has Edward's cock brushing at his backside.

“You good?” Edward asks.

“Marvellous,” Oswald sighs, smiling down at Edward from this vantage point, which is an odd experience, but one he'd like to see more of. “I think I'm ready.”

“It's going to hurt at first. You let me know if to stop, okay?”

Oswald wouldn't dream of it.

“Sure...”

Oswald feels Edward's knuckles from behind him as Edward takes hold of himself, guiding his cock into Oswald's entrance. Oswald's breath hitches as the tip pokes at his hole, gritting his teeth again as the length gradually pushes inside. It goes so deep before Oswald is groaning uncomfortably, hiding his face in Edward's neck for what feels like the millionth time. He likes it here. Edward isn't thick, but it definitely beats three fingers, which was all the preparation he could've asked for, with pinkies or thumbs being practically useless. It's slow going, Edward filling him tortuously. The first breach is always the hardest.

Edward doesn't push in any further, halting the movement in his hips to place his hands on Oswald's back, rubbing his palms into the tense skin to calm him. A few moments in and the gesture seems to help Oswald relax, or maybe he's just getting used to the feeling of having Edward inside him. It's hard to say for sure, but Edward likes to think he's helping.

Oswald's gasps and breaths become less harsh, but it's clear he's still struggling a little to keep it together. Like the fingers, the pain does begin to fade, his body growing accustomed to the feeling.

Edward doesn't say a word, giving Oswald the time he needs and continues to stroke loving movements all over Oswald's skin.

“That's nice...” Oswald whispers.

“My hands?”

Oswald hums in appreciation. “It doesn't feel so bad now.” He detaches himself from Edward's body to get a look at his face again. “It actually feels kinda nice.” Leaning forward, he plants a soft kiss on Edward's lips. “I want to feel more of you...”

Edward looks a picture when they part, a softness there that Oswald has rarely seen since his days as mayor. He'd missed seeing those, and ever since Edward became the Riddler, he wasn't sure he'd ever see them again.

“You need only ask...~”

Edward shifts his hips, his hands on Oswald's to steady him as Edward slips further inside. The feeling of Oswald's insides all around him, taking more of him, is truly amazing, that he can't help but moan. He'd never been one to keep quiet during the two times he had sex, and back then, he'd felt embarrassed by the noise he'd make. Much has changed since then, what with becoming a new man. A twinge of embarrassment is present in his chest, feeling a bit exposed that Oswald had heard him. He also knows, however, that if Oswald was taking him, despite wanting to keep quiet, he knows he wouldn't be able to, nor would a part of him want to, revelling in exposing himself completely in Oswald's presence while being taken. He hopes that day is soon.

Oswald doesn't hold back in being vocal, because Edward is filling him so snugly, so perfectly, their bodies connected in a way he didn't think possible. Sitting on Edward's cock has the tip rubbing at Oswald's prostate, the sensation setting off his nerves in all the right ways. He almost believes that this can't be real, that it's just another dream or lewd thought he'd had of Edward and him, until he hears the erotic sound come out of Edward's mouth.

In his dreams and thoughts, Edward was never this vocal when he was the one taking Oswald.

Whether it was Edward returning with the wine instead of meeting Isabella, the night ending with Oswald allowing himself to be taken care of in Edward's company with absolute trust, or Edward roughly taking him against the wall of some godforsaken warehouse, grunting and whispering hotly in his ear, a bloodied knife scraping into the bricks next to his head, minutes after saying they'd kill each other, it was nothing like what he is hearing now.

The position doesn't allow Edward as much opportunity to move back and forth as he'd like by himself, but the couch is plush, enabling his body to bounce enough to allow him to slip out some of the way and dive back inside, starting up a rhythm. His hands are moved from Oswald now, palms flat against the couch to give him more leverage to move in and out, feet digging into the carpet to ground himself. Oswald's unable to help in this position, meaning Edward has to do all the work, but he doesn't really mind, it just means he has to push himself a little to achieve success.

Oswald digs his fingers into Edward's shoulders, his heart floating with desire at the sensation of Edward moving inside of him. Each thrust has Edward pleasuring his prostate over and over, crying out at how wonderful it feels. They're face to face and Oswald dares not look away this time. He's fixated on Edward's concentrated face; eyebrows pinch together, the slack of his mouth that blows hot breath over Oswald's face, the sweat that's forming on his forehead that makes his hair stick.

Edward stops for a moment, taking a firm hold of Oswald's hips, lifting him up and down on Edward's cock in a rhythm that matches his own upward thrusts.

The deeper penetration has Oswald losing himself even more, Edward now able to withdraw more, only to plummet back inside, hitting that sweet spot that feels utterly delightful. Their lovemaking increases just a touch, both comfortable with the pace. Oswald's sweating too now, breaths caught in his throat as Edward constantly bounces him in his lap. He can feel more of Edward now, sliding in-between his walls that he just can't get enough of.

“Ed.. E- Oh God... so good...~” Oswald babbles, resting his forehead against Edward's, exchanging breaths and sweat with one another, their noses brushing.

Edward kisses him, overwhelmed by their closeness, bridging the gap like it's necessary. For Edward, it is. He almost lost Oswald yesterday. It doesn't bear thinking about if that became a reality. The kiss ceases, their foreheads still connected.

“I love you so much, Oswald...” Edward pants. His voice breaks a little. “I don't want to lose you...”

“I know...” Oswald manages between huffs. “I'll try not to die, my love... I almost lost you so many times. I don't want you to experience that feeling...”

A variety of emotions pang in Edward's chest at Oswald's words. Love, nostalgia, pain, need... Edward's taken his time with Oswald in their lovemaking, basking in this emotional first time. He doesn't want to rush per se, but Oswald had struck a cord in him, and all Edward wants to do is chase it. He increases his speed, nothing drastic, but more eager to see a part of Oswald he hasn't seen yet. He wants to see Oswald in all his glory at the end of this, and he wants to join Oswald in that glory when he himself reaches his peak.

“Oh... Ed...~”

Oswald's breathing becomes more erratic, as does Edward's in their quicken lovemaking. As Oswald looks into Edward's eyes, he notices an edge of something primal peaking out from behind the pupils. He wants to let it loose.

“Rid- _dler_...~” He doesn't have the capacity to say much else, the syllable broken into two parts as Edward continues to utterly ravish him senseless. His orgasm is quickly approaching. He isn't sure if he'd have anything else to add anyway, knowing the title would be enough to spur Edward on. The man has an ego the size of a house.

“I'm close...” Edward says, his voice attempting to sound like a growl, but coming off more desperate. Perhaps a hybrid of the two.

“Ed!”

A few more thrusts and Oswald is spilling himself between them, releasing such a noise he'd usually deem undignified for the King of Gotham, killing anyone who was to witness him in such a debauched way. Anyone but Edward. He slumps his head against Edward's shoulder, allowing the sex to ride itself out.

Edward's legs quake and his hips go rigid at the display, and what a sight it is. He can't bear it, which is to say that he wants to see it again, and again. Hallucinations, dreams, thoughts... they couldn't compare to the real thing. His own release escapes him, crying out as he fills Oswald with his essence. The angle does them no favours when it spills back down on himself and onto his legs. A serious clean up is in order, but he allows himself and Oswald to rest a moment, post-climax, placing a hand on Oswald's back as a gesture of comfort. Oswald's entire body remains slumped against him, the skin of their chests sticking together with sweat.

There's complete silence except for their laboured breaths, recovering from this bizarre but phenomenal experience. Yesterday they were fighting for their lives, for Gotham, or in Edward's case, for Oswald. Tonight, they'd ended up having sexual intercourse.

Only in Gotham.

“Ed?” Oswald's voice is but a whisper.

“Hmm?”

Oswald doesn't move or say anything for a while and Edward wonders if something is wrong. He's about to say something when Oswald pulls back and tenderly kisses him on the lips, and reciprocates by kissing back.

“How was it?” Edward asks after the kiss. “Is your leg hurting?”

“It's fine, Ed. And I enjoyed myself, thank you,” Oswald replies, smiling so sweetly that it just fills Edward with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

Cold logician indeed.

“We should get ourselves cleaned up,” Edward suggests, signalling that he'd like to move.

“Agreed. We'll have to deal with the cushions as well. I don't need Olga finding out about this, at least not... like _this_.”

They untangle themselves and head upstairs to share a shower together, laughing and blushing at the other one's expense, before changing into some clothes to deal with the mess they'd made. They agreed to say it was a wine spillage if Olga asks. After clean up, they're all too ready for bed.

Edward's bed doesn't get slept in.

* * *

The next morning, they try to act as if nothing's changed while in Olga's presence, munching on slices of toast and sipping coffee, but even without the glances, their secret doesn't remain a secret for long.

“You give Mr. Penguin good time last night?”

Oswald half chokes on his coffee.

“Excuse me?” Edward asks, his voice of one when dealing with an accusation.

“Not hide from me, I tell. Your skin nice. Is about time you did something. No one say anything, but obvious. I feel in air. Penguin need good man in his life,” she states matter-of-factly. “You make him happy. Look after him, da?”

Edward doesn't feel like being on the end of Olga's wrath.

“Yes, ma'am.”

Oswald sets his mug down and suddenly grasps Edward's hand in his, eyeing Olga up with determination.

“So you have our blessing?”

“I suppose...” she replies, turning away to attend to her chores.

They can accept that.

Breakfast continues while Olga sees to dusting a room next to them, and she can't help but smile when she hears laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and consider leaving a comment. I love reading people's thoughts.


End file.
